Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Trailer
Here is a trailer for Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Rayman - Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Globox - Percy the Small Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Murfy - Toby the Tram Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Teensies - Stepney the Bluebell Engine, Bill and Ben the Tank Engine Twins, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos (from Thomas and Friends) as The Teensies *Otti Psi - Donald the Scottish Twin Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Romeo Patti - Douglas the Scottish Twin Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Gonzo - Oliver the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *André - Hector the Horrid (from Thomas and Friends) *Black Lums - Narrow Gauge Trucks (from Thomas and Friends) *Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar - The Horrid Lorries (from Thomas and Friends) *Count Razoff - Spencer the Silver Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Begoniax - Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (from Thomas and Friends) *The Knaarens - Splatter the Diesel Engine, Dodge the Diesel Engine, Max the Dump Lorry, and Monty the Dump Lorry (from Thomas and Friends) *Reflux the Knaaren - Cerberus the Nightmare Train (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") *Tily - Rosie the Lavender Pink Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Carmen the Whale - Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) *Globox's Children - Skarloey the Narrow Gauge Engine, Rheneas the Narrow Gauge Engine, Peter Sam the Narrow Gauge Engine, and Trevor the Traction Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Hardrox - Sir Handel the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Bimbette - Lady the Magical Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Houdini the Magician - Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Betilla the Fairy - Molly the Yellow Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Bzzit - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Electoons - Coaches (from Thomas and Friends) *Tarayzan - Stanley the Silver Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Musician - James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Joe - Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Photographer - Boco the Green Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ly the Fairy - Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Sssssam - Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) *Carmen the Whale - Tillie the Little Engine That Could (from The Little Engine That Could) *Clark - Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Polokus - Bertie the Bus (from Thomas and Friends) *Globox's Children - Skarloey the Narrow Gauge Engine, Rheneas the Narrow Gauge Engine, Peter Sam the Narrow Gauge Engine, and Trevor the Traction Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Hardrox - Sir Handel the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Bimbette - Lady the Magical Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Brainox - Tyke (from Tom and Jerry) *Catastrox - Grampus (from TUGS) *Globber - Twitchy the Squirrel (from Hoodwinked) *Globs - Linus (from Peanuts) *Oktette - Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) *Uglette - Mavis the Quarry Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Cookie - Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) *LacMac - Tommy (from Tickety Toc) *Betina - Tallulah (from Tickety Toc) *Flips - Tinkerbell (from Peter Pan) *and more Transcript *Narrator: From Julian Bernardino Productions Presents... Comes a legendary hero, who is back and ready for action, adventure, and sports. The most famous number one hero, Thomas the Tank Engine. *Thomas: Yahoooo! Yay me! *Narrator: 56 enormous levels, Massive power ups, outrageous enemies, huge features, and 9 minigames. *Thomas: Yeehaw! *Narrator: Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Julian Bernardino's Style). Rated E For Everyone. Coming Soon To A Gaming Platform Near You. Six Preview Clips Now Playing. Check Local Listings For Theaters Near You. (the Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Julian Bernardino's Style) poster is seen) Category:Julian Bernardino